Jack & Kim: A Kickin It Love Story
by MariaAvery13
Summary: PLEASE READ KICKIN' IT FANS  : its very romantic :
1. Chapter 1

**Jack&Kim: A Kickin' It Love Story; Chapter 1 New Guy**

**This is my first ever story! i hope it truned out good i wrote this at 3:00am so not my best work but i hope you like it (: please revieww ! thanks so muchhh!**

**- Maria 3 ENJOYY !**

**Cafeteria at Seaford High School Kim's POV**

Kim Crawford walked through the cafeteria, tossing an apple back and

fourth, it slipped out of her hands and the new kid Jack quickly caught it with the face of his black shoes. We had a quick conversation then I went off to eat my apple with my friends while Jack sat down with Eddie,Jerry & Milton.

I think I like this kid Jack but I don't wanna come on too pushy, that would just be awkward. Were just friends, and I don't think I'm his type I know nothing about him.

**Falafel Phil's Jack's POV**

So I'm at Falafel Phil's with Jerry,Eddie & Milton. All I was thinking about was Kim. She seemed great, but I doubt she likes me, I mean come on I barley know her. What all because I caught her apple am I some kind of super hero ? Well right when I was thinking about her blonde hair and hazel eyes there she was at our table wanting to talk to me. I was blushing inside but I don't know why, shes just a friend right?

After the guys left, Kim and I talked. She basically said she knew that I knew a "little something" about karate, no one knew I knew karate though. She took me to the Black Dragon Dojo, which she claimed to be the "best dojo in town". It was really cool and all they even gave me a new bostaff,but I promised Rudy and if I didn't stay honest I would break the Wasabi Code. When I got back I got lectured by Rudy, and found out he was the one who broke the Wasabi Code, he told me I would go to juvy ! Now its banned from the mall for 2 weeks!Ugh now I'm mad.

**Kim's Bedroom- Kim's POV**

I was laying on my bed, studying my math notes, tapping my pencil against my notebook anxiously. Jack was all I could think about, I daydreamed until I snapped back to reality. The only image in my head was his wavy brown hair, his freckles, and those almond eyes that could take me miles away if I looked into them. My brain says "wake up kim, hes just a friend" but my heart says "go for it". I really dont know, the tournaments tommorow and gosh I hope I dont have to verse him!

**Jack's Bedroom-Jack's POV**

The tournament is tomorrow and I really don't wanna verse Kim, I just met her and I kind of like her, but were just friends. Its just weird, whenever I think or try to study, Kim is on my mind. Her long straight blone hair, they way she tries to hide her small southern accent. Well I gotta get my stuff from Bobby Wasabi's tomorrow, I just cant to get a lecture from Rudy!

**Bobby Wasabi Dojo- Rudy's POV**

I really messed up with Jack, I lied and broke the Wasabi Code. Id be lucky if he came back. He dropped in to pick up his stuff, then he stopped, when he saw the looks on, Jerry, Milton , and Eddies face's he knew he couldn't let them down.

The tournament began and we won!

Wasabi Victory, the dojo was saved.

**Kim's POV**

So I quit the Black Dragons, Sensei was just a cheater and a big baby. I'm gonna definatley join Bobby Wasabi. I really hope Jack and I will get to know each other better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack & Kim: A Kickin' It Love Story-Chapter 2 Feelings**

**Okay my 2nd story ! i hope you guys like it WARNING: its romantic 3 please read thanks so much**

**xoxoxo**

**-Maria3**

**Kim's POV**

So Jack and I are more like good friends now. We exchanged numbers so we can text and call each other. He was the only picture in my mind so I had to call him. I dialed the number carefully and he answered.

"Hey Kim, whats up?" he said

"Hi Jack, um nothing much I was just wondering remember the tournament?" I said stalling.

"Ha, Oh I see Kim your calling me to admit you have a crush on me?" He said, I could tell he was slightly laughing.

"Uh, No Jack, I was talking about the vertical peg kick you did launching off your hands." I wanted to admit I was crushing on him but that would be weird, and too soon.

"Yeah, well what about it?"he wondered.

"That was a really cool move." I said shaky.

"Well thanks Kim, um so tomorrow do you think you wanna go to dinner and a movie tommorow?"He asked.

"Yeah, that sounds really great Jack, thanks."I said as my heart pounded.

"So, I'll pick you up at 7:00 ?"he said.

"Sounds great, so like a date right?"i asked.

"Um, well yeah I guess. Its a date, so I'll see you tommorow."he said.

"Bye Jack" I said.

"Bye Kimmy"he said as we hung up the phone.

**Jack's POV**

So I just got off the phone with Kim, I asked her out and she said yes. I am so excited for tomorrow, the best Saturday of my life. I couldn't wait till tomorrow. I put on my pajamas, brushed my teeth, and went downstairs to watch TV. It was 2:00 am when I fell asleep. When I woke up it was about 8:30am. I got dressed in my usual clothes, a grey undershirt, and a medium sleeve checkered red button up, unbuttoned. I grabbed my helmet and board and skated to the mall. When I got there I saw the guys but Kim was still in the locker room changing. She came out in black sweatpants, and a Bobby Wasabi shirt. She looked really pretty, Her hair in its usually style, down with a few braids. I couldnt help but stare.

**Jerry's POV**

We were all at the dojo. I noticed Jack starring at Kim, she is pretty but I thought we were all friends here, friends dont crush on friends thats pretty akward. Im gonna go ask him.

"Yo, Jack whats up with you and Kim?"I asked.

"Nothing man, were just friends" He said.

"Dude, I saw you starring at her, and I saw her bite her lip and smile when she saw you walk in."I said.

"Look Jerry, yeah Kim and I are good friends. Yes I think shes pretty, but I don't know if she likes me back okay ?"He said sounding kinda angry so we ended the conversation while I went to tell the guys.

"Did you guys see Jack and Kim" I asked.

"Yeah ew"Eddie said.

"Gross" Milton said.

We all walked to Circus Burger for a bite to eat while Kim and Jack practiced alone.

**Kim's POV**

My date with Jack is tonight, at the dojo I couldn't help but stare at him, his hair was messy and uncombed but it still looked cute. I saw him stare at me and I bit my lip smiling hoping the guys wouldnt notice. After they left for Circus Burger, Jack and I paired up and practiced kicking. It was about 5:30 when Jack and I went to our houses to get ready for our "secret" date. I showered and got dressed wearing an ice pink tanktop with lace on the edges, a navy blue skirt with floral patterns, with a darker shade of pink sweater unbuttoned, and silver flat shoes. I curled my hair and put on gold eyeshadow, mascara, lip gloss and perfume . I hope Jack likes me back.

**Jack's POV**

So It was 6:30 by the time Kim and I went home to our houses to get ready for our date. I showered, combed my hair and changed into a dark blue undershirt and a black unbuttoned dress jacket and pants.

I put on a splash of cologne. It was 6:45, I grabbed some money out of my safe,hoped on my skateboard and headed for Kim's house. When I got there, she answered the door, she looked beautiful.

"Hey Kim, wow you look.. well beautiful" I said.

"Thanks Jack, you clean up nice your self too."She said blushing and giggling.

I grabbed her hand and we walked to a nice restaurant.

**Kim's POV**

Wow, Jack looks amazing. When he grabbed my hand, as we walked we chatted, and I put my head on his shoulder and smelled his cologne. We got to a really nice restaurant, ordered are food and ate.

Jack payed even though I had money in my purse, he told me he wanted to pay. I thanked him and we walked to the movies, my head on his shoulder and his hand around my waist.

**Jack's POV**

After Kim and I ate we walked to the movies. I bought us tickets, and we didn't get any snacks though. We saw a good movie but during it, I put my arm around Kim's shoulder and she rested her head on my shoulder. When the movie was over I walked her home.

**Kim's POV**

So I'm having the best date on Earth with Jack. He is so sweet and nice, after the movie he walked me home. We walked a couple blocks hand in hand. We had little conversations but mostly looked at the stars.

**Jack's POV**

I finally walked her back to her house. I was at her patio now the lights

were off and the Crawfords were asleep.

" Jack tonight was the best night of my life" She said.

"Yeah, it was wasn't it, I really like the..."She cut me off, and pulled me in for a kiss. She pulled away and we hugged goodbye.

**After the date Kim's POV**

I kissed Jack goodnight and saw him skate into the darkness. I showered, washed my face,put on my pajamas, and went to bed it was so peaceful. I replayed the date a million times in my head. Best night ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack & Kim: A Kickin' It Love Story-Chapter 3**

**I dedicate this chapter to iluvleohoward my first review and 140 hits ! Thanks so much for the review, keep writing(:**

**xoxox**

**-Maria Avery**

**Kim's Bedroom Kim's POV**

Its Sunday night and who's on my mind? Jack of course, that date is the only thing on my mind. We need to go out again, but how are we gonna keep this from the guys? They would freak if they found out we were dating! Wait, are we dating? I guess so. Well I need to call him now. I dialed his number blushing and thinking of how he would answer the phone.

"Hey Kimmy" he said.

"Hey Jack" I said.

" So Kim, whats up?" he asked.

"Ok, well two things." I said.

"Alright shoot!" he said.

" Number one, how are we gonna keep this from the guys?" I said.

"I dont know, if they found out they would be grossed out, and probally freak. I dont wanna keep this from them but were gonna have to." he said.

"Agreed, and number two saturday night you me and the ice rink?" I said blushing at the fact that another perfect night was gonna happen again.

"Definatley, so saturday night ill pick you up at 6:30ish for late night ice skating?"

he said.

"Okay, so see you at school Jack."i giggled.

"Bye Kim" he said, in a cute deepish voice.

**Jack's POV**

I just of the phone with Kim, and we got another date on saturday at the ice skating rink. I dont know does this make me and Kim an item? We gotta keep this from the guys or else they will freak. I mean Kim and I ? Anyways I hope this week goes by fast. I hope Kim and I dont have to break it to the guys too soon.

**Kim's POV**

Its 8:30 and time for school, I cant wait to see Jack again. I walked to his house, like always and his mother rushed off to work and told me Jack was in his room. I walked upstairs to Jack's room, when I opened the door he was putting on cologne, usual Jack.

"Hey Jack you ready?" I asked knocking at the door and slowly opening it.

"Hey Kimmy" he said hugging me. "Lets go!".

We walked to school as usual but not holding hands this item thing was a secret, so we kept it on a down guys suspected nothing, before we knew it the week passed and no one knew anything. The only lovey dovey stuff between us was on the phone at night, other than that nothing. It was saturday at 5:00 when I stared to get ready no skirts today its an ice rink, im gonna go with jeans, a floral shirt and a lime hoodie. I put on the usual stuff Jack likes, perfume, lip gloss, and leaving my hair long and down. It was 6:00 when Jack texted me "Be there in a couple of minutes Kimmy." I blushed when I saw the text no matter how much I hate the name Kimberly, I just love it when he calls me Kimmy.

**Jack's POV**

The week went by really quick before I knew it, it was date night with Kim. I wore my usual attire, I didnt worry about running into the guys , they always go bowling on saturdays. I splashed on some cologne and walked to Kim's house.

She always answered the door, she looked causal but still beautiful.

"Hey Kimmy" I said as we both went to hug eachother.

"Hey Jack" she said blushing "Well lets go" she said grabbing my hand.

We walked to the ice rink, hand in hand of course. We rented our skates and put them on sitting on a bench.

"So are you ready Kimmy?"i asked.

She grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek. "Does that answer your question."

"Yup" I said grabbing her by the waist.

**Kim's POV**

Were at the ice rink, and about to go on the ice, Jack grabbed my waist so I didnt trip getting on the ice. We held hands skating, and giggling.

"How do you know how to skate this good?" I asked.

"I did ice hockey, but I quit." He said.

"So im gonna go request a song"He said and skated off to the dj, and whispered something into his ear.

He skated back and grabbed my wrist, a slow song came on. " can I have this dance?" he asked, laughing.

I bit my lip, blushed and he took me to the middle of the rink, he spun me around, we were both laughing, and giggling having the best time ever. His hands were on my waist and mine were on his shoulders. He pulled me into a kiss right there on the rink. We skated some more then he walked me home.

"Thanks so much for a great night Jack." I said.

"Kim dont thank me, you desevre the best."he said as I blushed.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek, then walked into my house, raced up to my room, closed the door then fell back on my bed listening to love songs until I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jack & Kim: A Kickin' It Love Story-Chapter 4**

**Jack's POV**

My date with Kim was amazing. We ice skated and talked, we kissed twice. It was a perfect night. Kim looked beautiful, her blonde hair blew in the wind when I twirled her around on the ice, while a slow song played. It just kinda awkward, how we cant tell the guys, but its for the best we both really like each other. Well today is Sunday and Rudy is gonna take us all to the beach,so Kim and I are gonna have to try and keep it on a down low but the beach is really romantic so its gonna be hard, but I'm sure we can sneak away from the guys later and walk on the pier. I need to call Kim and tell her the plan.

"Hey Kimmy." I said .

"Hey hun" she said.

"Oh we have couple names now huh?" I said laughing.

" Yes" she said giggling.

"So , the beach today I've got a plan for us to sneak away from the guys and take a walk on the pier." I said.

"That sounds good, its hard hiding our relationship but its worth it." she said.

"I know, so I'm guessing were an item right?"i asked.

"Of course we are Jack! We had two amazing dates and well..."she said.

"well what ?" I said.

"I really like you Jack" she said.

"I really like you to Kim well I gotta change ill see at 1:30 bye Kimmy" i said blushing.

"Bye Jack" she said.

**Kim's POV**

So I just got off the phone with Jack, he told me he was gonna pick me up at 1:30 so we can walk to Bobby Mesabi's, then go to the beach with the gang, and sneak off later for a late night pier walk. I grabbed my bikini, sunscreen, sunglasses, gum and a towel and a change of clothes, shoved them into a bag and at 1:25 Jack was at my door with his beach stuff. We walked to the dodo and all went in Rudy's van to the beach. We all splashed in the water, and I tanned, while the guys had a squirt gun fight. I saw Jack smile at me and I blushed back.

The guys all had shirts on, they ran through the sand, when Jack tripped on a log.

"Jack!" I screamed as I ran to him.

Everyone else ran to him I knelt down right by him.

"Jack?" I said shaking him awake.

I brushed of some sand in his hair, he opened his eyes and stared into mine.

"Kimmy?"he said.

The guys had puzzled faces, they wondered why he called me Kimmy.

"Yeah Jack I'm here, are you okay?"i asked worried.

"I'm fine" he said.

I helped him up, he was covered in sand, he was a little shaky and wobbly. He was all dirty so I got him a new shirt, he took his off and I handed him his shirt.

I layed out a towel on the sand and propped him down, he didn't have any injuries just a twisted ankle and then he must have slightly hit his head but hes gonna be fine. It told the guys hes gonna be fine and to watch him while I go get a first aid kit from the pier.

I came back and Jack was awake.

"Hey Jack, how ya feeling?" I asked.

"Good, thanks Kim I didn't even see that log, and my ankle hurts."he said feeling his ankle.

"I know, well I took a class on first aid, and I just got a kit from the pier." I said.

"Thanks Kim" he said.

I got some gauze out of the kit, carefully reached for his ankle and wrapped it firmly in place so it shouldn't hurt as much. The guys went to go ride roller coasters on the pier while, Jack and I went to the Ferris wheel. We hopped on and he put his arm on my shoulder and I rested my head on his chest as we looked at the sunset on the beach.

"Kim thanks for helping me and fixing my ankle." he said.

"Jack anytime." I said.

"Well what can I do to say thanks?"he said.

I pulled his v-neck a little and pulled him into a kiss, I pulled away bit my lip and blushed.

"Problem solved" I said laughing.

We got off the Ferris wheel it was about 6:30 and getting dark, the guys went home to watch some weird game show.

**Jack's POV**

The last thing I knew was I was sorta unconscious. When me and the guys were running, I tripped and fell on a log and I think I may have hit my head. Kim fixed my ankle. We headed of to the pier, we rode the Ferris wheel,and Kim kissed me. After they guys left, we went walking on the pier I held her hand, as we smelled the salt water and looked at the stars.

I looked at my phone. "Um Kim its getting late, I should walk you home."i said

"Oh yeah thanks, I don't wanna break my curfew."she said.

I walked her home, no lights were on like usual, I kissed her cheek and said "Good night Kimmy."she blushed and said "Good night Jack.".

Whoa what a day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack & Kim: A Kickin It Love Story-Chapter 5**

**Kim's POV**

Well that was an amazing date! Poor Jack, thank god his ankles gonna be fine. The guys supsected a little bit of something going on when Jack called me "Kimmy". Hopefully they didnt see us kissing on the ferris wheel talk about akward. Jack and I need to go out again, but where? I'll call him to make sure hes okay.

"Hey Kim."he said .

"Hey Jack, how are you feeling, does your ankle still hurt?"i asked.

"A little, but its doing better."he said.

"Good to hear, Im so glad you didnt really hurt yourself, im usually the clumsy one." I said.

He laughed a little, then said "So kimmy how about a moonlight picinic tommorow night?".

"Sounds amazing Jack, what time?"i asked, blushing of course.

"I'll pick you up at 7"he said.

"Great, cant wait I hope the guys didnt notice anything going on between us, the knew a little something was up when you called me kimmy." I said.

"Yeah well I was almost unconsiuous, so I guess thats an exsuse." he said.

"Thats true, I dont wanna keep this from them but its for the best."i said.

"Yeah, its deffinetley worth it."he said.

"So do you still like Donna Tobin? Just wondering.." I said nervously.

"Well.. of course not, well yeah donna's pretty but she couldnt compare to you ever." he said.

"Aw, Jack !, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me." I said.

"Well, its true and plus I liked your from the day my foot caught your apple." he said laughing.

"I remember that aha, wow told you I was clumsy, anyways so I got to go jack, pick me up at 7?"i said.

"Of course, see you later Kimmy."he said, and we both hung up the phone.

**Jack's POV**

Me and Kim have a date tommorow, we just got off the phone and she asked me if I still liked Donna Tobin. Its obvious I used to but not anymore ever since that first date with Kim, donna was a complete blur. The only girl I ever saw was Kim, I needed to be a little more romantic to maybe prove to her im over donna. Tommorow at 7 was our picnic, and ive got a plan.

It was the next morning I showered and replaced gauze on my ankle and tucked my feet into my sneakers. I grabbed my skateboard and skated to the dojo.

When I got there everyone was practicing on punching dummies.

"Sorry im late guys, its not easy skating with a twisted ankle."i said.

"No problem Jack now, everyone lets pair up, Kim & Jack, Eddie & Jerry, Milton & Whoever wins between Eddie & Jerry." Rudy Said.

Me and Kim paired up and I caught the guys glimpse at us a couple times.

I was right about to kick the dummy, when kim said "No Jack, your ankle needs rest, practice punches instead."

"Fine" I said throwing a sharp punch at the dummy knocking it on the matt.

"Your turn Kim" I said picking up the dummy and holding it in place for her, as she kicked it hard but not to hard. "Thanks Jack" about to hug me when the guys all starred, quickly she grabbed me into a friendl handshake instead. The guys went back to practice like nothing happened.

**Kim's POV**

Im at the dojo and thank god rudy paired me with Jack. I want to make sure he stays safe, even though he's a black belt, he has an injured foot.

I almost hugged him when the guys looked and I shook his hand instead, covering it up, the guys went back to work. After we all left the dojo, I walked home with Jack making sure he didnt crash on his skateboard. When I went home I got dressed for my moonlight picnic with Jack. I wore Jeans today with a tanktop and sweater and gold picked me up at 7:00, he looked adorable as usual. He grabbed my hand and I kissed him on the cheek. I noticed he had a guitar bag on his back and a picnic basket in his other hand.

He handed me a rose and said "For you Kim".

I blushed, and said "Thanks, okay so where to Jack".

"Oh you'll see" he said as we walked through the park, we stopped in a grassy area.

I looked and saw a checkered blanket, candles, and a small vase for the rose.

"Jack! Its gorgeous!"i said with joy.

He pointed at a place for me to sit on the blanket, he opened the guitar cas and pulled out a butterscotch wood acousitc guitar. He put the rose in the vase, and looked at me, flipped over the guitar and ingraved in the wood was a big heart with the letters J+K in it.

A tear dripped down my face, "Jack this is amazing" I said.

He grabbed a napkin, wiped away my tears of joy, pulled me by the neck and kissed me, after he pulled away I smiled and bit my lip.

He taught me how to play guitar, and we starred into the stars. I wasnt even hungry so he reached in the basket and grabbed 2 apples, for us.

After we ate our apples, we sat and looked at the stars it was almost to my curfew so Jack walked me home.

**Jack's POV**

My date with kim is going great, we had a moonlight picnic under the stars, I could smell her vanilla perfume. She blushed a lot and bit her lip, I taught her how to play guitar and we talked and watched the stars. Well its almost her curfew so im walking her home. Were at her patio now and the Crawfords are asleep again. I kissed her for about 10 seconds, then pulled away.

She said " Bye Jack , best night ever! Thanks so much !".

"No problem Kimmy" I said kissing her on the cheek and hugging her goodnight.

I walked back home and saw her in her pajamas and hair tied up looking through the window.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jack & Kim: A Kickin It Love Story- Chapter 6**

**Kim's POV**

Its kinda awkward having to hide dating Jack from my friends, but its totally worth it. He's cute, kind, and caring. I need to call him, I gotta ask him if we should tell the guys, they're gonna be grossed out but I really like Jack and I could care less of what they think. Ill call him, I'm sure he feels the same about this. I dialed Jack's number and listened to it ring twice.

"Hey Kim" he said.

"Jack we gotta talk"i said.

"I get it your breaking up with me?"he said.

"Of course not, its about the guys!"i said.

"They found out ? Great !" he asked.

"Jack, they didn't found out, but I think we should tell them."i said.

"I don't know Kimmy, they wont take it so good, but I guess your right I feel kinda guilty."he said.

"yeah the guilt is driving me crazy we should tell them at the dojo tomorrow after school." I said.

"See ya there at about 4:00, Bye." he said and hung up.

"Bye Jack." I said.

We both hung up our phones and I showered and got ready for bed, listened to some music, then fell asleep.

**Jack's POV**

I just got off the phone with Kim, were gonna tell the guys tomorrow at the dojo. I'm kinda nervous though anyways I'm gonna go to sleep and hope things workout tomorrow. The next morning I got ready, grabbed my skated board and rode to Kim's house, it was about 7:45 and school starts at 9:00 but today I'm gonna suprise her and meet her early.

I knocked on her door and Mrs. Crawford rushed off too work without noticing me, kinda strange. She turned back and said "Hi Jack, Kim's in her room." "Thanks" I said and walked in, I walked up the stairs I saw a door that said "Kim" on it so, slightly opened the door and peeked in to see Kim sleeping.

I walked up to her and touched her shoulder, "Kimmy?"i said.

"Whaaat?"she said. She sprung up and said "Jack! What on earth are you doing here its almost 8:00!".

"I needed to see you Kim and plus your gonna be late."he said.

"Awww! And thanks for reminding me." she said hugging me. She was in a lime green tank top and white polka dot pajama pants.

"I gotta get ready, you can go downstairs and watch TV"she said.

**Kim's POV**

I woke up this morning to Jack waking me up. He went downstairs and I got showered and changed. I walked downstairs, and was ready to go.

"Come on Jack lets go."i said. He walked up and grabbed my hand and we walked to school.

We walked to school, at the end of the day Jack and I walked to the dojo, when we got there everyone was practicing on punching dummies, and Rudy was on the phone.

"Lets do this."Jack said grabbing my waist as we approached the guys.

"Guys Kim and I have something to tell you."Jack said.

"Umm... Okay." They all said.

"Jack and I are dating..." I said nervously.

"What? I thought we were all friends here! Don't you think thats a little awkward." Jerry said.

They all had confused faces.

"Look guys I know its gonna be awkward for you." Jack said. "But Kim and I like each other so your gonna have to deal with it." he added.

"Yeah, nothings gonna change were all still friends!" I said grabbing Jack's strong waist pulling him to my side.

"clearly more then friends.." Milton mumbled under his breath.

"Whatever lets get to practice." Eddie said.

We all went into pairs Jack and I, Jerry and Milton and Eddie would verse whoever won between Jerry and Milton.

Atfer practice, everyone went to Captain Corndog except for Jack and I because we wanted a little time alone to talk.

**Jack's POV**

Kim and I told the guys, they didn't seemed all grossed out just confused I guess. At least were not guilty anymore, Kim said she wanted to talk to me after the guys went to Captain Corndog. She pulled up a small stack of matts and we sat facing each other.

"That went well, weird.." She said, her big brown eyes staring into mine.

"I know, but they'll get used to It, Did you tell Grace and your friends yet?" I asked.

"No not yet ill text them now." she said reaching into her bag to grab her phone, she texted Grace and some other of friends "I gotta tell you guys something." they all replied "What?" she told them her and I were dating. Some of them said "Aww!" and some were just causal about it.

"Wanna head over to Captain Corndog?" she said grabbing her bag.

"Sure, lets go!" I said putting my arm around her shoulder, we walked through the mall and stopped at Captain Corndog. We saw the guys at a booth talking with weird faces, they were probably complaining about something stupid.

We went in line and could hear what they were saying. Jerry,Eddie and Milton were babbling about how gross it was that Kim and I were dating.

I walked Kim to the guys, my hand was casually around her waist.

"Well if it isn't the too love birds." Milton said sipping his soda.

"Eww.." Eddie and Jerry mumbled.

"If you think that's gross check this out." I said kissing Kim on the lips quickly to annoy them. Her cheeks blushed and she hugged her arm around my shoulder as the boys gagged. We ate then I walked Kim home. The next morning I met the guys at the bus stop and we walked to pick up Kim. She came out of the door and hugged me. The guys sighed with disgust, and Kim laughed. We walked to school, Kim and I had homeroom together so we walked to class and people were staring at us. Donna Tobin gave me a weird look while she did that I hugged Kim and a flutter of jealousy came to her face turning her cheeks pink. Kim and I laughed. Everyone seemed to stare at us weird, the whole school new we were dating, how we only told a couple of people. So were dating whats up with all the dirty looks?

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

**Wonderstruck- CH 1 ; OCTOBER PART 1*hey guys im back ! ok YES i know this isnt a KI chapter but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read this & review it! idk if its good enough so give me some feedback btw its based on some real things happening to me but fake names(: PLEASE REVIEW & PM & ILL LOVE YOU FOREVER LOL . but thanks (:* **

**Intro-**

Its 7th grade this year leaves well wonderstruck, thats her story. Meet Marissa Dunn a bubbly , brown eyed girl living her life in 7th grade dealing with friends,rumors, and well crushes. She likes to talk a lot, shes got brown longish straight hair, hazel eyes and a friendly smile. She has amazing friends and she doesnt know what she would do without them. She loves Taylor Swift and Justin Bieber a typical teenage girl. Through every chapter youll read about Marissa and how its really like to be a 7th grader.

**Marissa's POV**

School started in September I think, or maybe August. I cant remember. Im still hanging on too October, probally one of my best months this year. Wanna know why? Well first lets introduce you to some of my typical people. To start theres my family nothing much too unordinary there its just a family. Now my friends well here I go, theres Allie one of my really good friends, her and I are a lot alike, now I mean a lot alike. I can tell her a lot and she just gets me and I get her. She probally knows 99% of my secrets and I know there safe with her. Theres Peyton, shes okay. I mean we used to be really close but then she got a dumb younger boyfriend and we barely talked since. I have a lot of other friends but I really dont want to mention them all. Oh theres one more important one, his names Austin. He has a lot to do with the whole me loving october thing. I wouldnt say hes a friend well yes we are friends but theres a lot more than just friends. Austin and I barely talk , barely but for this weird reason I have a gut feeling that he MAY like me. Did I mention I like Austin? Oh well yeah I do. Theres something about him that just gives me butterflies. Hes tan, sweet, and has these brown eyes that when they look into mine I freeze up and can barely reply to something he says. Haha. So why dont you hear my october story? Look down (:

**A thursday October 2011;**

I told one of my friends (Kaylee) that I like Austin. She has one class with him, and I have to see him like everyday because my assigned locker is right by his class and the teacher always makes the students wait so yeah. Anyways she basically blabbed to him that I like him , which at first I was a little mad but she said it more casual. But ever since she told him "Marissa Dunn kinda likes you" he always stares at me in class, looks at me then blushes,and more which your gonna hear about in a sec. I was walking to my locker one day in october, my lockers the bottom one and I couldnt open my lock so I had a random kid figure it out for me. When I get tapped on the shoulder, I turn around and see Austin. "Hi" he said smiling his cute little smile, his cheeks turning slighty pink. "uh Hey" I said stumbling trying to keep my cool and not show him that I like him which im pretty sure he knows. His brown eyes stared directly into mine and we both didnt know what to say, but then his teacher opened the door and he went in his class while I grabbed my books and walked to my next class, with a stomach full of butterflies, blushed cheeks and a fast pacing heart. Wow I cant believe that just happened was all I thought. That day was the day of a dance party at the local rec, some friends and I walked there together. We were waiting outside, we were on one side of the line and Austin and some of his friends were on the other, the sun was shining on my hair, and from his view it probaly looked golden. I kept seeing him glance over at me when our eyes casually met he smiled a bit. Hmm cute.

**A Friday October 2011;**

Now this day was well AMAZING. I was in 4th hour 5mins before the bell was about to ring, powdering my face, and putting on lipgloss to highlight the little smile I did when Austin says hi to me. The bell rang and I walked slowly to my locker I was maybe I dont know 5 feet away from my locker when I saw Austin talking to Kaylee, he nodded then walked up to me...with his arms wide open! I felt like I was gonna faint, is this really happening, I quickly snapped back to reality. "Can I have a hug?" Austin asked smiling, his arms still out. "uhm ok" I said wrapping my arms around his shoulders as his met my upper waist I think. We hugged for like 3-4 seconds. I pulled back first I didnt want to make it all awkward if I held on and he pulled back so I decided to pull back first and not take any chances. My cheeks flushed red as I walked to my locker. I cant belive I hugged him, he smelled really good, wait why did he hug me we barely talk? What?I need to ask Kaylee what he said to her. Until then why he hugged me and if he likes me is left unknown.


End file.
